Hurt
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Malekith's wife and queen, Solstice is captured by King Bor and the Asgardian army buries the valuable Aether deep in the grounds of Svartalfheim in the aftermath of the Convergence. MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Long before the birth of light, there was darkness. And from that darkness came the Dark Elves. Millennia ago, the most ruthless of their kind, Malekith, sought to transform our universe into one of eternal night./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Malekith," a dark skinned elf spoke as his leader approached, "Argard's forces are upon us."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He looked out over the battle as a woman walked up and stood beside him.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""They are braver than I thought…." She said teasingly and Malekith just gave her a faint smile.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The noble armies of Asgard, led by my father, King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Send in the Kursed!" commanded Malekith as he watching the battle below, pulling Enya to his side as a number of their troops changed.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"As the Nine Worlds converged above him, Malekith could at last unleash the Aether.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Malekith turned a moment after his wife to get their creation. She stood next to the large stone. The Aether danced around her fingertips before flowing to her husband's outstretched hand. She was barely able to let out a scream of pain and terror before she and the Aether vanished.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. As well as his wife; Enya. Without it, the Dark Elves fell. Her Fell.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"With the battle all but lost, Malekith sacrificed his own people in a desperate attempt to way waste to Asgard's Army.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Malekith turned to his general, "Their sacrifice will mean our survival… this war is far from over…" He would be back, and Asgard would pay dearly for what they had done.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Malekith was vanquished, and the Aether was no more. Or so we were led to believe.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sire, the Aether. Shall we destroy it?" Questioned one of Bor's soldiers.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""If only we could… But its power is too great, Bury it deep. Somewhere no one will ever find it."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""And the woman?" Bor looked over the elven woman held by two guards. If looks could kill, Bor would have been dead. "Set her out of time. Rid her of her memories. Make sure she is never found and never remembers who she is."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""He will find me… and you and your family will pay the price Asgardian!"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Take her away." Bor turned his back to the woman who began to curse his name in her mother tongue. He had a haunting feeling that it wasn't over.p 


End file.
